


Showstopper

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, So much smut, dom!Ryan, no seriously it's smut from start to finish, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another for the fic giveaway, this one's a Myan fic where Ryan uses toys of a sexual and vibrational nature on Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a tumblr user wishing to remain anonymous. 
> 
> First time writing smut with use of toys, I hope I did an alright job!

Ryan broke away from the kiss to gaze down at Michael with lust-filled eyes, a considering look on his face.

 

"I'd like to try something new today. Why don't we get you to sit with your ass in the air for me, hm?"

 

Michael was quick to comply, rolling onto his stomach as Ryan fetched a box from under the bed, then getting to his hands and knees.

 

"I got a new toy for you," the older man murmured, setting the box down on the bedcovers before seating himself behind Michael, teasingly running his finger around the edge of the younger man's puckered entrance. Seeing as how Ryan had already been making out with and casually fondling him for a good half hour beforehand, Michael couldn't help letting out a thin whine of anticipation. Nor could he stop the full-blown moan that escaped him when Ryan finally sunk the finger into him. Michael was so aroused at that point that it took less than a minute for Ryan to work his way up to three digits.

 

There was a slight rustle of paper as Ryan plucked the sex toy from its box. "I think you'll like this one," he said with a grin, slowly removing his fingers from the younger man and replacing them with the toy. Michael trembled and scrabbled against the pillows as his body accommodated the new intrusion. It was longer and wider than he was expecting, and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as Ryan finally pushed it all the way in to the stop, the sudden tapering before the toy's base locking it inside of him.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's like you just shoved a lamppost up my ass!" Michael's legs shook at the continued stretching sensation.

 

"Too much?" Ryan asked mildly, already motioning to remove the toy.

 

"Nah, just give me a minute." Michael willed himself to relax, and once his legs had stopped shaking so much, he nodded. "'Kay, I'm good." He grinned. "May have exaggerated a bit." He rolled onto his back so that he could start kissing Ryan again and groaned as the motion worked the toy even deeper into him, almost feeling like it was poking at his lungs. Ryan climbed on top of him with sinuous grace, pressing him into the mattress and kissing him thoroughly. Amidst the pleasure, Michael noticed a small black square in Ryan's hand.

 

"What's that?" Michael asked, indicating to it, although he already had a pretty good idea as to the device's purpose. Ryan confirmed his suspicions by pressing the button in the middle of the square, causing the toy to suddenly start vibrating inside Michael.

 

"Oh, fuck-" Michael's hips bucked upward in a reflex, grinding up against Ryan and rubbing their cocks together. The toy was practically jammed up against his prostate, and the way it was vibrating was putting Michael on the fast track to orgasm.

 

Ryan chuckled and took his thumb off the button. "You like that?"

 

 _" _Fuck_ ,"_ Michael panted again, glancing between them and noting without surprise that they were both fully hard. "Want me to take care of that?" he asked, already licking his lips in anticipation. Ryan chuckled again, the sound reverberating through both their torsos.

 

"I can't say no to that mouth of yours, can I?" he replied, easily flipping them both over. Michael took no time in sliding his hands down Ryan's chest, backing up on his knees until his face was down around Ryan's waist. He looked up at the older man through his lashes and kissed his way down Ryan's happy trail before taking the head of Ryan's cock into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit. Ryan gave a contented sigh and jammed an extra pillow behind his head so that he could watch Michael's mouth sink down around his cock. He let out a groan as Michael bobbed his head a few times then took the entirety of Ryan's length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks before pulling up and sliding back down again. With a predatory smirk, Ryan pushed the button again and Michael moaned around him, hips jerking forward involuntarily. Ryan's head pressed back against the pillows and he threaded the fingers of his free hand through Michael's curls, holding him down and savouring that warm, wet sensation. All the while, Ryan kept his thumb on the button, and Michael's legs quaked with the effort of holding himself together long enough to finish pleasuring Ryan before succumbing to his own orgasm. Fortunately, Michael knew well what Ryan liked, and with stubborn determination deep-throated the older man until Ryan held Michael's head flush against his own crotch, coming in hot spurts down the younger man's throat. Sure now that his partner had been satisfied, Michael let himself go, the vibrating toy buried inside him having driven him so close to the edge that he barely needed to touch his cock before he was coming onto the bedsheets.

 

With a smirk, Ryan crooked a finger at him, and Michael crawled forward, snuggling up beside Ryan and falling into a lazy kiss.

 

"I take it you like your new present."

 

Michael nodded and nipped playfully at his ear. "Yeah, definitely."

 

The grin on Ryan's face turned wicked. "Well then, I think it'd be a good idea for you to wear it to work today."

 

"What?"

 

Ryan's eyes became dark and teasing. "We both know you'd love it. The thrill of the possibility of someone figuring it out if you're not careful. That I can push this little button whenever I want, whenever you're least expecting it, and you'll just have to pretend that you don't want to come for me in the office.  And of course, if you can keep yourself together, I'll reward your patience  _handsomely_  once we get back home again."

 

Despite still being a little raw from his orgasm, Michael could already feel himself hardening again at the thought of the scenario that Ryan was describing. What was more, experience had taught him that rewards from Ryan more than made up for the exquisite forms of torture that the older man would put him through.

 

He smiled and kissed Ryan lingeringly on the lips.

 

"We better get dressed then. We're going to be late for work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request (and considering this is what the original prompt actually asked for), here's part 2! Next up is the first chapter of a continuation fic for Into the Lion's Den, which will be called Catch Two Tigers (gee, wonder what'll happen to Michael and Gavin there), then after that is the next chapter for Misplaced, then after THAT there will be two one-shots for the Freewood spy AU, both separate requests from the giveaway, because I still have about half a dozen more prompts to go through for that, holy crap. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It turned out to be a lot more difficult than Michael had anticipated, trying to pretend that he wasn't wearing the plug.

 

Of course, he was able to keep his erection down pretty easily. He'd become an expert at it, what with how often Ryan would discreetly and mercilessly tease him when they were in public settings, then pounce on him as soon as no one else was around.

 

That wasn't the problem.

 

The problem was that every time Ryan set off the vibration controls of the plug, Michael would suddenly jerk in his seat, his voice jumping mid-sentence if Ryan pressed the button while he was talking. The older man seemed to have the timing down to a science - every single time, at the exact moment Michael let his guard down, off went the vibrator, and he responded with a helpless involuntary twitch.

 

"You okay there, boi? You're a bit jumpy today," Gavin asked, concerned as Michael jolted in his seat once more, body quivering slightly as Ryan left the button clicked in. Michael thanked every deity in existence that the vibrator was quiet enough to be indistinguishable from the hum of the many gaming consoles and computers in the room.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Michael replied, mind racing for an excuse. "I've already had, like, three Red Bulls today, so..."

 

"Christ, Michael, you better slow down with those! It isn't even lunchtime yet!"

 

Michael came close to groaning at the reminder of how much of the work day was left. "Don't worry, I think I'll be awake until next Thursday at this rate, I've got plenty of time to burn off the energy." He heaved a huge mental sigh of relief as Gavin accepted the explanation, both of them turning back to their work.

 

~* * *~

 

In a way, it was both a curse and a blessing that the only recording he was doing that day was for Rage Quit. It meant there were fewer opportunities for the others to question why he was being quieter than usual. Naturally, it took a little bit of concentration to stop himself from getting a boner, so they probably would have picked up on his inattentiveness pretty quickly. Unfortunately, this distractedness also meant that he was having an even harder time of playing whatever frustrating indie game it was that the fans had suggested he play. It had something to do with a safari, or... something. He hadn't really paid much attention.

 

"I'm actually curious, is it possible for this guy to stay not dead for more than  _three fucking seconds_? He's spending more time dead than he is ali _\- OH MY GOD_ , a lion? _Really_ _?_ He just got eaten! Fuck you, circle of life!" Michael cursed the screen as his character once again met with his untimely demise. Then thumped his controller against the desk as the same thing happened a moment later. "Was that the same goddamn lion? M-mother _fucker_..." his voice stumbled as Ryan pressed the button again, and he hastily recovered. "What the fuck was that? Well, apparently I'm getting off on dying now, because I just keep doing it over and over again without stopping! Oh, now I'm being trampled by a rhino, fucking fantastic. Yes, I'll hit play again, because I'm a piece of shit glutton for punishment that enjoys getting murdered by wildlife! Wait,  _what_? How does a  _giraffe_  kill me? No, fuck that, that's bullshit. Fuck whoever made this game, I hope that the next time they go to the zoo, the animals break out and stampede them!" Michael killed the recording and grimaced. Definitely not one of the better ones, no thanks to his asshole of a boyfriend. He sent a glare Ryan's way and all it earned him was a small smirk. Oh, well, Michael would probably still be able to cut something together that was decent enough to post.

 

 _Ah, the wonders of editing_ , he thought dryly as he exported the file to Final Cut.

 

He'd been editing the video for little under an hour by the time lunch rolled around. A few of the others were heading out to grab some burgers, but Michael declined their invitation to join them, wanting to keep his physical activity to a minimum. After all, every time he took some much as a step, the plug shifted slightly inside him and undeniably reminded him of its presence. Instead, he took the much shorter trip to the break room to fix himself a sandwich. He kept his movements short as he pulled the bread and toppings from the fridge, laying them out on the counter. He was just about to pick up the knife when he felt a solid, warm presence settle against his back.

 

"I have to admit, you're holding up better than I thought you would," Ryan murmured. Michael stifled a gasp as the older man stepped in close, one hand sliding over Michael's denim-clad ass. "I don't think the others suspect at all, really." His hand slid a little lower, fingers pressing between the cleft of Michael's ass. Michael let the knife fall to the bench top, fingers clenching tight as he resisted the urge to moan. "Honestly, I'm kinda impressed," Ryan murmured against his ear, pushing the toy further into Michael and grinning as he clicked in the button of the control pad with his free hand, feeling Michael shudder and shake against him.

 

"Ryan, please..." he whimpered.

 

The older man chuckled. "What's that? You want me to take care of you here? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Michael came dangerously close to nodding. "I could do it if you really wanted me to, you know," Ryan continued, breath hot against Michael's ear. "Just bend you over this counter and fuck you until you can't even think straight anymore. I could show everyone that you belong to me, and that I don't care who knows it." He sighed then, sounding slightly disappointed. "But I don't think you're really in a state of mind to decide whether you actually do want that, though." With that, he slipped away, sauntering back to the Achievement Hunter office as Michael sagged against the bench top, body quivering with need. It was several minutes before he got enough control over himself to finish making his lunch, then a few more before he stifled his erection to a manageable point. He focused intently on eating his sandwich and not thinking about anything else, finishing his food just as the others arrived back from their lunch.

 

He trailed back into the office with them, sliding into his seat and fastening his headphones over his ears, trying his damnedest to concentrate on editing the video. He got the video cut together in record time, probably due to the admittedly sloppy job he'd done. He shrugged to himself as the video started to render, opening another file and pretending to work on it. He figured he deserved a little slack, considering how his mind was somewhat preoccupied with other things. Mainly that with every hour that passed, Michael could feel himself getting closer and closer to inadvertently revealing what Ryan had been doing to him. Despite his tightly controlled physical responses, with just twenty minutes left of the working day, Michael could feel himself getting hard as Ryan left the button pressed in again.

 

With just ten minutes to go, Michael was squirming in his seat, and getting closer and closer to convincing himself that he wouldn't be _too_ embarrassed if he just up and asked Ryan to fuck him already. Gavin and Ray were casting him increasingly concerned glances, and he wasn't sure he'd make it to five o'clock before they stopped buying his Red Bull energy high excuse.

 

Five minutes.

 

His hips jerked forward involuntarily, his chair rolling forward. Ray looked over at him, frowning, and Michael managed a smile that didn't feel too strained.

 

Three minutes.

 

Michael bit down on a knuckle to stop himself from moaning, his other hand jerking on the mouse, clicking on random things on a screen that he could barely focus on.

 

 

He tasted blood. His finger ached, and it almost felt good; it was a welcome distraction, at least.

 

 

A bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he stared at the little digital clock in the corner of his screen, willing it to flick over to 5:00.

 

"Alright that's me done Ryan I'll meet you by the car." The words tumbled out of Michael's mouth at high velocity as he gathered his things, slinging his jacket over his arm and holding it in front of him to conceal his hard-on. He walked briskly to the parking lot, fingers drumming impatiently on the car's hood as Ryan took his sweet time finishing up. The older man strolled casually out of the building, and when he was halfway to the car Michael couldn't take it anymore. Stiff-legged, he marched over to Ryan and grabbed him by the bicep, hissing, "If you don't get your ass in that car and take me home and fuck me in the next few seconds, I'm going to poison your next meal."

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, I suppose I can't let you ruin a perfectly good steak, can I?"

 

Michael growled and dragged him towards the car. He then spent the entire drive fidgeting in his seat, eyes glued to the clicker still in Ryan's hand, flinching just the slightest every time Ryan started to absently tap it against the steering wheel.

 

He didn't even wait for the front door to close once they got home before jumping on Ryan, the older man chuckling as Michael shoved him against a wall, grinding against him with a day's worth of pent-up sexual frustration. Ryan's hands slid under Michael's thighs, easily lifting the younger man off the ground and carrying him to the bedroom. Michael tugged off both their shirts as they approached the bed, desperately kissing at Ryan's neck. Ryan lowered him onto the covers, and Michael moaned as their bodies were pressed together.

 

"Ryan- Ryan, please-" he gasped, hips bucking against the older man. Ryan quickly rid both of them of their pants, flipping Michael onto his stomach and grabbing the lube and condoms he'd left on the bedside table that morning. Michael whined at Ryan's absence, struggling not to touch himself as per Ryan's rules. The whine became something close to a wail as Ryan slowly removed the plug. The Gent slicked himself up and hovered over Michael, relishing the sight of the younger man so needy and wanting beneath him before completely sheathing himself in Michael in a single, fluid motion. Michael moaned deliciously at that emptiness within him being filled once more, and let out a continuous stream of pleasured sounds and curses, begging Ryan to go harder, faster, his body arching and straining as he was fucked into the mattress.

 

Considering the fact that Ryan had been teasing the younger man for the majority of the day, both of them knew Michael wasn't going to last for long. Still, Michael wished he could have held out for a little longer as he felt himself careen towards his pleasure point, vision going briefly white as he came, hard, salty fluid spilling onto the sheets beneath him. Ryan knew he himself wasn't close enough to finishing that it wouldn't start to hurt Michael in a not-good way if the older man kept going, and they separated with a sigh. Ryan pulled off the condom, rolled onto his back and sat himself against the pillows, Michael immediately dropping into a crouch between his legs. The Lad fought through his post-orgasmic haze to make sure that he was pleasuring Ryan properly, quickly kissing up the older man's thighs before taking Ryan into his mouth, eliciting a groan. Michael's relaxed state actually made it easier than usual for him to deep-throat Ryan. He let out a satisfied hum as the older man bucked into his mouth, the vibration sending him over the edge, hot semen coursing down the back of Michael's throat.

 

Michael pulled off and licked his lips, wriggling his way up the bed to snuggle against Ryan's chest.

 

"We have to get started on dinner," Ryan murmured. "Those steaks aren't going to cook themselves."

 

"You're ruining the moment," Michael teased gently, even though the Gent hadn't really sounded particularly sincere. "Let's just lie here for at least another half hour."

 

"Half an hour works," Ryan replied sleepily, already wrapping an arm around Michael as he settled deeper into the bed, worming his way under the sheets. He sighed contently as they snuggled under the blanket, eyes drifting closed and heedless of the sweat clinging to both their bodies. The bedding needed washing anyway.

 

After a few moments, eyes still closed, he mumbled, "We're going to fall asleep, aren't we."

 

"Yep," was Michael's succinct reply.

 

Neither of them could bring themselves to care.


End file.
